bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Albatross Syndicate
The Albatross Syndicate is a mysterious organization formed over six thousand years ago. Although viewed as a criminal organization by some, others have given them praise for their efforts to attempt to maintaine a peaceful world. They're known for assassinations, starting or taking part in wars, and have no direct affiliation to any particular world, having several bases in the Human World, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo. Due to their longstanding belief's of equality among races, the organization is comprised of many Shinigami, Quincy, and Arrancar, (no Hollows, as they don't possess the mental capacity and/or desire for equality among races). The leader of individual factions is known as the Commander and the leader of the entire organization is known as the Lord Commander. It's founder and first Lord Commander was Uta Mohara and the current leader and current Grand Maester, as well as it's sixth leader and Sixth Grand Maester, is Tia Harribel. She's led it ever since the end of the 1,000 Year Blood War. Overview Operations Chain of Command The Albatross Syndicate is one of the most intricately complex organizations, not regarding its general membership, but regarding its leadership. There are many headquarters of the organization, several in the Human World, Hueco Mundo, and the Soul Society, their primary location being at Las Noches. Each base of operations is lead by a commander, including Las Noches, but the entire organization is led by the Lord Commander, who rules the organization as sort of a monarch. History Early Years Although the exact date they were founded is unknown, the organization easily dates back over 6,000 years, since before the First Shinigami-Hollow War. It was founded by Uta Mohara, one of the Founding Kami. During these years the Albatross Syndicate was directly affiliated with Soul Society, serving as it's defacto military force that pre dated the Shinigami Order. Due to these days being even more intolorent than the present day, the original Albatross Syndicate was comprised solely of Shinigami, Kami, and Megami, and only had one headquarters, the area of land that would later become the Gotei 13 Division Barracks', with Uta Mohara reigning as the monarch leader over the entire thing, no questions asked. Anyone who oppossed him were killed, but he did allow his subordinates to challenge him in a fight to the death to take control if they wanted to; but none of them won, and as such, all of them died. The organization grew quickly, and by the time the First Shinigami-Hollow War came around, which was only one hundred years later, it already had over one hundred thousand members, roughly, at varrying power levels. First Shinigami-Hollow War For about half of the First Shinigami-Hollow War, the Albatross Syndicate served as a the sole force to protect Soul Society from the first ever recorded Hueco Mundo invasion. It was the first Military force of Soul Society, preceeding even the Shinigami Order, let alone the Gotei 13, and assisted in the creation of the Shinigami Order fifty years before this war. During this time the only members were Shinigami, Kami, and Megami, due to Arrancar being a new concept to the Soul Society, and nobody knew about the existence of the Quincy yet. This was the longest of the Shinigami-Hollow War. The Albatross Syndicate began to recruit Arrancar towards the end of it, albeit very few of them, and with their help were able to end the war. Second Shinigami-Hollow War Nothing is known about the Albatross Syndicate except for the fact that the number of Arrancar in the organization grew to astranomical numbers, almost as many as the Shinigami. Third Shinigami-Hollow War Very little is knwon about the organization during the Third Shinigami-Hollow War. What is known, however, is that this war caused the death of the Lord Commander, and creator of the organization, Uta Mohara. After that one of the Commanders, Raidon Higurashi, was promoted to Lord Commander. With his assistance the Albatross Syndicate broke free from its restraints on the Soul Soicety, and became a free, partly decentralized organization. Quincy Blood War During the Quincy Blood War the Albatross Syndicate aided the Soul Society in a major way, fighting against the Quincy invaders. After the war ended Raidon Higurashi became one of the five founders of the Holy Guard, and thus a new Lord Commander was chosen for the Albatross Syndicate. It was after this war that the organization started to allow Quincy to join their ranks as well, which at this point primarily consisted of Quincy who defected from Juha Bach during the war itself. Fourth Shinigami-Hollow War Thousand Year Blood War Fifth Shinigami-Hollow War Sixth Shinigami-Hollow War Present Day Headquarters Soul Society Headquarters Hueco Mundo Headquarters Human World Headquarters Known Members Leaders Lord Commanders Commanders Other Members Category:Organizations Category:Organizations (JCP) Category:Soul Society Category:Soul Society (JCP) Category:Human World Category:Human World (JCP) Category:Hueco Mundo Category:Hueco Mundo (JCP) Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami (JCP) Category:Kami Category:Megami Category:Kami and Megami Category:Kami (JCP) Category:Megami (JCP) Category:Kami and Megami (JCP) Category:Quincy Category:Arrancar Category:Quincy (JCP) Category:Arrancar (JCP)